baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Witch-Hunter
A Witch-Hunter is the negative equivalent of a Power Hunter. While Power Hunters were made to be enforcers of The Solemn December's will, Witch-Hunters were made specifically to hunt and kill anything that opposed The Bloody April. Each Witch-Hunter has been hand picked by The Bloody April out of time itself. Most, if not all, the Hunters came from different points in time. However mostly towards the end of the timeline. (1500 A.D - 2152 A.D) History When something happens to upset the balance within the universe a separate entity often steps forward to correct it. Most people think that this is Nature, however it is a cosmic abomination simply known as The Darkside of July. The younger Witches of Salem grew to fear the few in salem who grew intoxicated with the power of the solemn December. The older witches were not afraid, they believed that Nature would find balance. The older witches were right, balance was restored. Nature made it so that powers would no longer be on the top of the food chain. Witch-Hunters became the natural predators of powers. Any power would pale in comparison to a Witch-Hunter. Though rare, the Witch-Hunters feed off of the essence of powers, keeping the population and check and keeping powers from getting out of hand. Nature allowed for the bloody april to choose who would be granted the ability of a Witch-Hunter. However, everything in existence had to have a weakness, balance, and it surely was ironic in doing so. Witch-Hunters could only be killed by the power of the Solemn December or The bloody April while wielded in the hands of a human. If a power attepted to kill a witch-hunter with an artifact of power, they too would die. Abilities Witch-Hunters contain a series abilities amongst themselves aside from their own unique power. These abilities are abilities that they share with all other hunters. Generic Power Sense - A Witch-Hunter has the ability to sense and feel the presence of other powers. Being drawn to them. Similar to bloodborn when they haven't killed in a while they'll feel an intense urge to do it. When in the presence of another power it becomes hard to control their actions as they naturally prey on powers. Potestas - (Might, Power, Control in Latin) ''A Witch-Hunter has enhanced strength beyond that of a normal power. Much like Bloodborne, their strength increases with age, however unlike a Bloodborn there strength also increases a bit for every power that they kill. In addition, everytime a Witch-Hunter dies and comes back, they become physically stronger.) 'Verum' 'Sempiternus' - (''Everlasting, Eternal, Perpetual, Endless in Latin) A Witch-Hunter is cursed to never die, to forever be a servant of The Bloody April. If a Witch-Hunter is "killed" they will be revived six hours later. If their body body is disintegrated or erased from the world they will be reborn from the nearest volcano or graveyard. Exceptionally strong artifacts of December can deliver a true death to a Witch-Hunter. Salem All Witch-Hunters share this same ability, however it is usually unique the witch hunter how they use this ability. There are a series of techniques and abilities that are all killing skills. A Witch-Hunter will usually say "Salem, Witch Trial" or simply "Salem" when they are using one of these abilities. Members Leaders ''The Huntress Born Of Fire'' - First Leader, Incapacitated Evelyn Ouroboros - Second Leader, Alive, Active. Mikaela - Fourth Leader, Alive, Current. Members ''Damona G. Rivalle'' - Join date Unknown. Juno Rivalle - Join Date Unknown. Kayla I. Stirling - Joined 2124 Velvet Korvein - Joined 2124 Former Ophelia T. King - ''Elizabeth V. Leonhardt'' - Left 1492